You are the first
by Kazumi Nikushimi
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu", kata Shin kepada Wakana membuat Wakana terkejut. Lalu apa yang membuat Wakana terkajut?  RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Risnaa Kazumi: Moshi minna-san... We would like to introduce us self. My name's Haruko Kazumi, but you can call me just Kazumi-chan or Kazu-chan. And She's Ai Nikushimi... BTW kita datang dengan fic yang fenomenal dan pertama di dunia, jadi nyesel banget kalau gak baca. And then, buat anak SMP, SD, TK, PAUD, PLAYGROUP "DILARANG KERAS" baca fic ini.**

**Shield Via Youichi : Ups, sorry. My name Shield Via Youichi. FB-ku Ai Nikushimi! Pada tahu saya kan yang bikin fic lemon SenaSuzu! Argh, pasti ingat! #pedesangat**

**Risnaa Kazumi: Ini fic kolab pertama kita, jadi mohon bantuannya!**

**HAPPY READING...**

**Not like, not read**

**YOU ARE THE FIRST**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfic**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : ShinWakaSaku**

**Genre : Romance/friendship**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Richiro Inagaki**

**By : Ai Nikushimi & Kazumi Haruko**

Hari ini adalah pengumuman kelulusan di Universitas Ojo, seorang gadis cantik dengan kunciran rambut terlihat sedang mencari sebuah nama di papan pengumuman kelulusan.

"Wakana,,, Wakana,,, Wakana,,, WAKANA? Ketemu! Yeeeeeeee… Aku lulus!"

Dia pun loncat-loncat saking senangnyadan menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" teriak orang kesakitan.

Mendengar jeritan itu, Wakana menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang berteriak.

"Ah, gomenasai Sakuraba-kun! Gomen!" maafnya. Sakuraba hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat ke papan informasi kelulusan.

"Saking senangnya kamu menabrakku. Apa aku lulus juga ya? Pagi-pagi sudah dapat sial!" candanya.

"Sepertinya kau juga lulus Sakuraba-kun!" kata Wakana.

Sakuraba pun memcari namanya.

"Ya ada,,, kita sama-sama lulus!"

Reflek Sakuraba memeluk Wakana.

"Ehem!" kaget seseorang di belakang. Mereka pun sadar dan langsung melepaskan diri.

"Eh Shin-kun", sapa Sakuraba.

"Kamu pasti lulus", kata Wakana yakin.

"Aku memang lulus", jawab Shin singkat dan dengan wajah yang dingin, wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Kalau kau lulus, kenapa sepertinya kamu tidak senang?" tanya Sakuraba.

Shin hanya menggeleng lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Wakana dan Sakurabasaling tatap-tatapan bingung melihat tingkah Shin yang aneh.

"Dia kanapa?" tanya Wakana.

"Entahlah, dia memang suka begitu! Wakana-chan untuk merayakan kelulusan kita bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" ajak Sakuraba.

"Taman bermain? Baiklah", terima Wakana, "tapi kita juga harus mengajak Shin-kun".

"Terserahmu", jawab Sakuraba agak kecewa mendengar perkataan Wakana.

**Malam harinya di kediaman Wakana**

'Tok…tok..tok'

'_Siapa? Kok mengetuk pintu bukannya pencet bel?' _tanya Wakana dalam hati.

Dia pun membuka pintu dan ternyata,,,

"Shin?" tanya Wakana tidak percaya, "ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Shim memegang tangan Wakana kuat. Tanpa bicara.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa tadi kau berpelukan dengan Sakuraba?" tanya Shin.

"Bukan begitu, itu tidak sengaja", Wakana meyakinkan, "percayalah padaku Shin, aku tidak bohong".

"Kali ini aku percaya".

"Oh iya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Wakana penasaran.

"Karena kau sakit melihatmu bersama Sakuraba", jawab Shin. Wakana yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Ta…ta..tapi, Sakuraba adalah sahabatmu! Bahkan dia mengajak kita pergi ke taman bermain", kata Wakana polos.

"Aku tidak mau bila dia ikut, aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja!" kata Shin dengan tampang dingin.

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakuraba-kun?" tanya Wakana.

"Dia itu punya maksud tertentu", kata Shin.

"Tidak! Kita harus pergi bertiga", kata Wakana mantap.

"Terserahmu, aku akan tetap ikut untuk melindungimu".

Shin pun pergi dari rumah Wakana.

'_Maksud tertentu?' _tanya Wakana dalam hati.

Malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Shin tadi. Wakana memang menyukai Shin, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.

'_Apa dia menyukaiku? Sudahlah Koharu, cepat tidur!' _batin Wakana, dia pun akhirnya tertidur.

**Keesokan harinya, Sakuraba sudah siap menjemput Wakana.**

'Tid,,,tid,,,!'

"Sebentar!" kata Wakana dari dalam. Sakuraba hanya tersenyum.

Kini Wakana sudah siap.

"Mm, Sakuraba-kun, apa kita akan menjemput Shin-kun?" tanya Wakana, Sakuraba hanya mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Shin, mereka tidak berbicara apapun, sepertinya Sakuraba terlalu gugup untuk berduaan langsung dengan Wakana.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di rumah Shin.

'Tid,,,tid,,,"

Kurang dari 4 detik, Shin pun keluar.

Shin langsung duduk di samping Wakana, untung saja pintu mobil Sakuraba tidak rusak dibuatnya. Keheningan terjadi di mobil itu.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, Shin tidak berbicara apapun, bahkan saat Wakana dan Sakuraba ingin naik bianglala pun dia tidak ikut. Hingga setelah Wakana dan Sakuraba selesai bermain bianglala dia bicara.

"Wakana ikut aku!" kata Shin.

"Ah Shin? Tanya Sakuraba.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara dan aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Wakana! Aku ingin kau diam saja Haruto Sakuraba!" kata Shin dingin dan menggandeng Wakana.

"Tidak bisa, Shin! Aku yang mengajak kalian seharusnya kalian ikut aku!" marak Sakuraba. Ditatapnya Shin dengan penuh emosi.

Shin dan Wakana pun pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sakuraba, Sakuraba yang ditinggalkan Shin dan Wakana masih meluap emosinya.

"WAKANA, AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Sakuraba yang membuat Shin dan Wakan terkejut dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Eh?" Wakana bingung. Shin yang tak mau kalah dengan Sakuraba langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Wakana. Sakuraba yang melihatnya kaget.

"Wakana, aku mencintaimu", kata Shin pelan.

"Ah?" Wakan makin bingung. Dilihatnya Sakuraba dan Shin.

Sakuraba pun menghampiri Shin dan Wakana, lalu dicegatnya. "Wakana, kalau kau mencintaiku ikut aku!" kata Sakuraba, Shin hanya diam.

"Maaf Sakuraba-kun, Shin-kun", kata Wakana, Shin dan sakuraba harap-harap cemas.

"Aku mencintai Shin-kun, gomen Sakuraba-kun", lanjutnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan HARUTO SAKURABA?"tanya Shin.

Sakuraba terdiam dengan ekspresi kecewa. Akhirnya Shin dan Wakana pergi meninggalkan Sakuraba dan keluar dari taman bermain.

"Kenapa kita keluar?"tanya Wakana dengan wajah yang masih merah

"Ikut saja", kata Shin. Mereka berjalan bergandengan sampai ke pinggir sungai.

Sesampainya di pnggir sungai mereka pun duduk.

"Wakana, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Shin setengah berteriak.

"Shin,,, a, aku,,,, aku juga".

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita cari tempat makan!" ajak Shin.

Mereka pun mencari tempat makan atau lebih spesifik lagi restoran. Hari yang sudah terik memang cocok untuk waktu makan apalagi makan ice cream.

Sesampainya di restoran mereka segera memesan ice cream, tak lama ice cream yang mereka pesan segera datang. Karena lapar, Shin langsung memakan ice cream itu.

"Shin, a…anu,,,!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shin.

Wakana pum mengelap bibir Shin dengan tissue karena memang bibir Shin belepotan oleh ice cream. Kemudian Shin memegang pergelangan tangan Wakana.

"Shi…Shin…", kata Wakana gugup.

"Kau tahum sikapmu barusan membuatku merasakan hal yang aneh", terang Shin. Mata lawan mata, lama baru mereka tersadar.

"Ma…maaf", kata Wakana. Wakana langsung ke toilet. Di toilet dia membasuh wajahnya.

'Apa yang terjadi?' piker Wakana.

Wakana keluar dan langsung menuju tempat Shin. Saat mereka akan pulang hujan turun deras sekali.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Wakana yang mulai tererang flu dan hamper demam, memang kondisi Wakana akhir-akhir ini kurang baik. Shin menggenggam tangan Wakana dan membuat wajah Wakana memerah, Shin membawa Wakana naik taksi kemudian mereka pergi ke hotel.

Di dalam taksi, suhu badan Wakana menaik dan membuat Shin panik.

Setelah sampai di hotel…

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu ramah.

"Pesan satu kamar", kata Shin.

"Silakan tanda tanga di sini!"

Shin pin menandatangani dan membayar hotel tersebut, kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar hotel nomor 40.

Shin pun menggandeng Wakana yang kondisinya sangat lemah sampai ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Shin langsung merebahkan tubuh Wakana. Shin duduk di samping Wakana, dibelainya rambut hitam Wakana dan pipi halus Wakana.

Shin tersenyum melihat wajah Wakana. Hingga ia tersadar kalau Wakana sedang sakit, dicarinya obat penurun panas, lalu memberikannya kepada Wakana.

Wakana tertidur pulas setelah meminum obat, begitu juga Shin yang agak sudah lelah langsung tertidur di samping Wakana.

"Ugh!" Wakana terbangun, 'sudah jam 7! Kenapa aku di sini ya? Oh iya, tadi kan Shin yang membawaku kemari', kata Wakana dalam hati.

Dia pun melihat ke sampingnya, tampak Shin sedang tertidur.

"Shin! Shin bangun!"

"Um,,,, hoammmmm…, Wakana kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shin yang terjaga dari tidurnya. Mereka saling tatap menatap. Jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Ah, Shin. Aku harus pulang." Wakana memecahkan keheningan. Ketika Wakana akan turun dari tempat tidur, Shin memegang tangan Wakana erat dan membalikkan tubuh Wakana, sehingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Membuat kaget Wakana atas perlakuan Shin.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku, Wakana-chan!" kata Shin sambil memeluk Wakana.

"Shi... Shin. Lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa." tolak Wakana. Namun, Shin tetap tak membiarkan Wakana pergi.

"Ta... Tapi, Shin..." Belum selesai Wakana bicara, Shin sudah mencium bibir mungil Wakana. Shin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wakana. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi yang ada dan berperang melawan lidah Wakana. Shin yang menguasai ciuman itu.

"Un..." seru Wakana ketika Shin melepaskan ciuman itu untuk bernafas. Lalu, digigitnya sedikit telinga Wakana.

"A... Aduh!" erang Wakana. Shin mencium kembali bibir Wakana. Wakana tampak menikmatinya. Tangannya tergantung dileher Shin, menyuruh Shin melakukan ciuman yang lebih panas.

Tangan Shin yang menganggur kini mulai bergerak melepaskan pakaian Wakana. Kini, Wakana hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam dan celana panjangnya.

Kepala Shin berpindah dari bibir ke leher. Dijilat, digigit lalu diciumnya. Meninggalkan jejak merah. "Aku ingin bersamamu menghabiskan malam ini."

Sementara tangannya membuka penutup gunung kembar Wakana. Lalu, dilemparkannya entah kemana. Dirabanya, lalu diremasnya perlahan. Membuat Wakana tak keruan. Kini, lidah Shin sudah berada di dada Wakana bagian kiri. Wakang dapat merasakan tekstur lidah Shin didada kirinya. Sedangkan, dada kanannya diremas lembut oleh Shin. Shin berganti arah, melakukan hal yang sama. Wakana merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa yang diberikan Shin.

"Ahhh..." desah Wakana yang semakin membuat Shin bersemangat. Shin mulai membuka celana yang digunakan Wakana. Perlahan namun pasti, bagian yang paling dirahasiakan Wakana pun dapat terlihat samar-samar oleh Shin karena tertutupi oleh celana dalam. Dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam lalu dirabanya kemudian ditutupkannya celana itu. Shin mendekatkan kepalanya ke benda keramat itu. Lalu, dijilatnya bagian itu. Tak ada sedikit pun perlawanan dari Wakana. Malah desah kenikmatan yang terdengar.

Lalu, Shin memasukan jari tengahnya. Kemudian diikuti dengan dua jari lagi

"Argh... Shi...n, sakh...it!" erang Wakana, namun Wakana menikmatinya. Dimaju-mundurkannya jari itu dilorong milik Wakana. Dalam tempo yang teratur, Shin memainkan jarinya di lorong yang sempit itu. Sementara, pemiliknya sangat menikmati kesenangan yang diberikan Shin. Rasa yang baru dirasakannya saat ini.

Shin terus saja memainkan jarinya sampai akhirnya Wakana mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Wakana tampak kelelahan. Shin menjilat jarinya yang basah dan meletakkan mulutnya di lorong Wakana. Lalu, dijilatnya cairan milik Wakana. Membuat Wakana bergelinjang tak tahan dengan kelakukan Shin terhadap bendanya. Lalu, Shin mencium bibir Wakana. Merasakan cairannya sendiri.

Setelah ciuman, Wakana terlentang tak berdaya dikasur itu. Shin dengan segera melepaskan pakaiannya. Keadaan mereka sudah tak jauh beda. Wakana memerah melihat penampilan Shin.

Shin kembali mencium Wakana. Merangsang kembali Wakana yang lelah. Ternyata, tangan Wakana tidak hanya diam. Tangannya sibuk meraih kejantanan Shin. Dimainkannya, dielusnya. Setelah ciuman itu selesai, Wakana terus memainkan kejantanan Shin. Membuat Shin diam saja dan menikmatinya. Terkadang Wakana memandang benda Shin. Merasa aneh dan heran. Tiba-tiba Wakana memasukkan kejantanan Shin ke mulutnya. Membuat Shin bergairah. Wakana terus mengulum benda itu.

Shin dan Wakana semakin menikmati malam mereka. Wakana terus menjilati dan mengemut kejantanan Shin hingga akhirnya Shin mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Membasahi mulut Wakana.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Wakana langsung menelan cairan itu dan menjilati sisanya di kejantanan Shin. Mereka kembali berciuman. Namun, benda Shin tak sabar lagi masuk ke lorong Wakana.

"Kalau sakit, pelukan dan robek kulitku!" kata Shin. Wakana yang susah kelelahan mengangguk. Shin mulai meletakkan kejantanannya di bibir lorong Wakana. Dengan perlahan dimasukannya, Wakana meringis kesakitan. Namun, lama kelamaan sakit itu berubah menjadi keasyikan tersendiri.

"Ahh..." Wakana hanya bisa mendesah, kini dengan usaha Shin, sudah seperempat kejantanannya masuk. Dimaju-mundurkannya agar bisa masuk seluruhnya.

Anehnya, terasa sesuatu yang menutup jalan masuk benda Shin. Sekuat tenaga Shin berusaha, dan akhirnya bendanya melesak masuk seiring keluarnya darah dari lorong Wakana. Wakana memeluk Shin, menahan sakit.

Shin dan Wakana semakin menikmati malam mereka. Wakana terus menjilati dan mengemut kejantanan Shin hingga akhirnya Shin mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Membasahi mulut Wakana.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Wakana langsung menelan cairan itu dan menjilati sisanya di kejantanan Shin. Mereka kembali berciuman. Namun, benda Shin tak sabar lagi masuk ke lorong Wakana.

"Kalau sakit, peluklah dan robek kulitku!" kata Shin. Wakana yang susah kelelahan mengangguk. Shin mulai meletakkan kejantanannya di bibir lorong Wakana. Dengan perlahan dimasukannya, Wakana meringis kesakitan. Namun, lama kelamaan sakit itu berubah menjadi keasyikan tersendiri.

"Ahh..." Wakana hanya bisa mendesah, kini dengan usaha Shin, sudah seperempat kejantanannya masuk. Dimaju-mundurkannya agar bisa masuk seluruhnya.

Anehnya, terasa sesuatu yang menutup jalan masuk benda Shin. Sekuat tenaga Shin berusaha, dan akhirnya bendanya melesak masuk seiring keluarnya darah dari lorong Wakana. Wakana memeluk Shin, menahan sakit.

Tapi, Wakana tak dapat menahannya. Dan...

"Argh! Sa...kit...!" ringisnya. Dipeluknya Shin dengan erat. Nafasnya memburu. Sementara, Shin tetap di posisinya sambil mengeluar-masukkan bendanya.

"Aargghh..." erang Wakana. Sakit, perih, nikmat, itulah yang dirasakan Wakana saat ini. Wakana terus mengejang, Shin pun mencium Wakana untuk menenangkannya. Namun, Wakana tetap tak bisa diam. Tubuhnya menggelepar, walau tetap ditahan oleh Shin. Shin dapat merasakan lorong Wakana mulai menyempit dan darah berdesir ke ujung kejantanannya. Mereka kembali mengejang dan mencapai klimaks. Cairan mereka menyatu di lorong yang sempit itu. Wakana tak bisa membuka matanya saking lelahnya. Shin pun menarik bendanya dari lorong Wakana. Dia terjatuh ke sebelah Wakana yang sudah tertidur. Di selimutinya tubuhnya dan Wakana kemudian dia pun tertidur.

1 jam kemudian Wakana terbangun, alangkah kagetnya dia karena melihat Shin tidur satu ranjang dengannya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, dilihatnya bercak darah menodai seprei. Air mata pun membasahi wajah Wakana, "hiks…hiks…." tangis Wakana meledak, Shin pun terbangun.

"Wakana, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shin dengan wajah inocence seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang telah kita lakukan Shin? Mengapa kau melakukannya padaku? Hiks…hiks",tanya Wakana masih menangis.

"Wakana, inilah bukti cintaku padamu", kata Shin. Shin pun memeluk dan mencium kening Wakana, "aishiteru Wakana", bisik Shin.

"Tapi Shin bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab dan menikah denganmu! Lebih baik kita tidur lagi saja, pagi ini kita pulang", perintah Shin. Mereka pun tertidur kembali.

Keesokan harinya mereka pun check-out.

"Apa perlu ku antar?" tanya Shin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri", kata Wakana masih dengan Wajah yang sedih.

"Kau tak perlu sedih Wakana, aku mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah melupakan apalagi meninggalkanmu", kata Shin meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Shin".

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Wakana hanya mengangguk.

============TBC===========

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ARE THE FIRST CHAPTER 2**

**A Eyeshield 21 fanfic**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : ShinWakaSaku**

**Genre : Romance/friendship**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Richiro Inagaki**

**By : Ai Nikushimi & Kazumi Haruko**

Wakana pun pulang ke rumahnya, betapa kagetnya dia, ternyata Sakuraba telah menunggu.

"Eh, Sakuraba?"

"Wakana, kau?" Sakuraba heran melihat penampilan Wakana yang berantakan, "kau kenapa Wakana?"

"A…a…..aku..ak…aku"

"Apa yang telah Shin lakuka terhadapmu?" tanya Sakuraba memegang bahu Wakana dan memasang tatapan yang serius, Wakana tampak ketakutan.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok Sakuraba, aku keterpa angin tadi", kata Wakana bohong, Sakuraba tidak percaya, namun ia mengalah.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Wakana mengalihka pembicaraan.

"Aku baru saja sampai, kata ibumu kau tak pulang semalaman, kau habis dari mana saja?"

"A…anu,, aku menginap di rumahnya Anezaki", jawab Wakana yang kembali berbohong.

"Ooohhh", Sakuraba hanya ber'oh'.

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu, Wakana pun semakin dekat dengan Shin, Sakuraba pun masih berusaha mendekati Wakana dengan harapan Wakana akan berubah pikiran.

Hingga pada suatu hari Shin mengajak Wakana makan di sebuah restoran mewah yang romantis. Shin memperlakukan Wakana layaknya seorang putri.

"Silakan duduk", kata Shin . Wakana pun duduk.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Wakana.

"Aku sengaja", jawab Shin singkat. Wakana mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Shin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya berupa benda kecil berbentuk kotak berwarna merah.

"Marry me!" seru Shin.

"Eh?" Wakana kaget seolah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Shin tadi, Shin membuka kotak itu dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat cantik, kemudian dia meraih jemari Wakana dan mengenakannya di jari manis Wakana, Wakana pun memerah.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Shin.

"A,,,aku mau", jawab Wakana gugup.

Shin pun mengecup kening Wakana dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Sakuraba datang ke rumah Wakana, alangkah kagetnya Sakuraba cincin di jari manis Wakana.

"Wakana, i...itu?" tanya Sakuraba sambil menunjuk cincin Wakana.

"A...ano, ini...ini..." Wakana tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apakah Shin?" tanya Sakuraba, Wakana bingung, dia pun hanya mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya.

Saat itu darah Sakuraba terasa berhenti mengalir, hatinya terasa terbakar, sakit sekali.

"Gomen Sakuraba", maaf Wakana.

Sakuraba hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu, kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama", kata Sakuraba dan langsung pergi dari rumah Wakana, hatinya menjerit sakit.

Setelah hari itu, Sakuraba tidak pernah lagi ke rumah Wakana, hari-harinya hanya diam di rumah, hatinya merasa sakit, sangat sakit!

**2 minggu kemudian...**

"Haruto, ada surat!" kata nyonya Sakuraba. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakuraba pun membuka surat itu, alangkah kagetnya dia begitu melihat bahwa itu adalah undangan pernikahan Shin dan Wakana. Diremasnya undangan itu.

"..." teriak Sakuraba.

Semalaman Sakuraba tidak bisa tidur memikirka Shin Wakana dan dirinya.

'_Alangkah bodohnya aku'_, batin Sakuraba.

Esoknya Sakuraba sudah berpakaian rapi dan membawa koper. Ibunya, Nyonya Sakuraba sangat heran.

"Kau mau kemana Haruto?" tanya ibu Sakuraba.

"Aku ada panggilan untuk main film di Hollywood", jawabnya.

"Eh, apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak, selain itu aku ingin bermain amefuto di sana! Aku pamit kaa-san", lanjut Sakuraba. Ibunya pun memeluk Sakuraba.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku takut terlambat, lagipula pesawatnya sebentar lagi lepas landas", jawab Sakuraba.

"Hati-hati Haruto-kun!" Ibunya pun menangis. Sakuraba tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya dan meninggalkan kisah cintanya yang pedih.

Pembagian undangan pernikahan Shin Wakana pun sudah mulai.

**-Apartemen Hiruma—**

"Tch!" Hiruma mendengus.

"Ada apa Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang sedang bermain ke apartemen Hiruma.

"Kekeke, rupanya monster sialan dan manajernya akan menikah".

"Hah? Maksudmu Shin dan Wakana?" Mamori kaget.

"Hn, kenapa? Kaget?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ti...tidak", jawab Mamori.

**-Rumah Kobayakawa—**

"Sena, ini ada undangan untukmu", kata Ibu Sena, Mihae Kobayakawa. Sena pun menghampiri ibunya dan membuka surat yang berisi undangan itu.

"Hah? Shin menikah dengan Wakana?"

Semua mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats diundang, mulai dari sang kapten dari neraka Hiruma, mantan manajer Mamori, Sena, Taki bersaudara (digilas Suzuna), Kurita, Musashi, Kumusobi, Monta, Haha Bersaudara, Doburoku, Manabu, Satake, Yamaoka, Cerberus dan Butaberus pun diundang. Apa ada yang terlupa? (Ishimaru: tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa).

**-Rumah Kaitani—**

"Wakana Koharu dan Shin Seijuro akan menikah?" riku kaget setelah membaca undangan yang dia pegang.

**-Rumah Otawara—**

"Surat seindah apa ini?" tanya Otawara pada dirinya sendiri sambil membulak-balik undangan itu dan dibukanya.

"Bahahaha..." dia tertawa lepas saat membaca undangan itu.

-Rumah Akaba—

"Surat?" Akaba pun membukanya.

"Oh, rupanya mereka akan menikah, ritme mereka memang cocok".

At Church...

Di sebuah bangunan gereja tampak keramaian di hari itu. Tak seperti biasa yang hanya ada pengurus gereja dan kadang orang yang ingin berdoa.

Gedung yang biasanya polos, sekarang berhias pita-pita putih dan bunga yang putih juga.

Tamu-tamu yang ada terlihat tak asing dipandang. Di antaranya Mamori Anezaki, manager Saikyoudai. Hiruma Yoichi, sang kapten dan anggota lainnya. Datang juga Kobayakawa Sena dari Enma dan anggota, tim Ojo, tim Shuuei dan lain sebagainya. Acara ini sepertinya dari salah satu anggota amefuto. Ya, ini hari pernikahan Shin dan Wakana.

Sementara, kedua mempelai dan keluarga berada di ruang bawah gereja.

"Dimana Wakana-chan, ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Dasar Manager Sialan bodoh! Dia tak akan muncul sebelum acaranya dimulai." kata Hiruma kasar. Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang teraneh. Tak pernah akur.

"Mamo-nee! You-nii!" teriak gadis berambut biru bersama pemuda pendek berambut karamel.

Mamori menyinggungkan senyum, "Kalian juga datang, ya?"

Gadis bernama Suzuna dan pacarnya Sena menggangguk, "Kapan Mamo-nee dan You-nii menyusul mereka?"

"Eh?" keduanya kaget. Mamori dan Hiruma memerah. Tapi, Hiruma membalikkan badannya menutupi wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, Hiruma-kun. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan mulai." Mamori berusaha menghentikan Hiruma. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu? Kau mau kita duduk berdampingan?" seru Hiruma. Mamori langsung memerah bak tomat busuk.

"Bu...bukan begitu." Mamori gugup, "Aku kan petugas pembawa mempelai wanita menuju altar."

"Maksudmu aku memandangimu melakukan tugas itu?" Seketika Mamori benar-benar merah. Hampir menuju hitam. Hiruma membalikkan badannya, melihat Mamori dan dua orang pendek(Sena dan Suzuna) disamping Mamori.

Dia melangkah mendekati Mamori. Lima puluh senti lagi jaraknya dengan Mamori, dia pun berbelok menuju kursi. Lalu, duduk.

Yang melihat hanya diam. Namun, Mamori menghela nafasnya lega.

at 10'o clock

Semua tamu sudah duduk, lonceng pun sudah berbunyi. Saatnya acara dimulai.

Dimulai dari masuknya pendeta, doa dan masuk ke inti acara.

Masuklah dua orang melempar kelopak-kelopak bunga di setiap langkah. Mereka adalah Mamori dan Karin. Di belakangnya, ada Wakana memakai gaun putih-sangatputih- dan cagar. Tampak sangat anggun dengan aksen renda-renda seperti pakaian para bangsawan. Shin sendiri sedari tadi berdiri di altar menanti Wakana.

Pelempar bunga berhenti ketika hampir sampai ke altar, memberi jalan kepada pengantin wanita untuk mendampingi calon suaminya.

Pendeta mulai berbicara, "Shin Seijurou, apakah kau mau mendampingi istrimu, Wakana Koharu dengan penuh cinta disaat senang maupun susah sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Iya, aku mau. " jawab Shin pasti.

"Pakaikanlah cincin ini di jari manis orang yang akan menjadi istrimu." kata Pendeta. Shin memakaikan cincin itu di jari Wakana. Wakana tersenyum lembut.

"Dan, Wakana Koharu, apakah kau mau mendampingi suamimu, Shin Seijurou dengan penuh cinta disaat senang dan susah sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Iya, aku mau." kata Wakana.

"Pakaikanlah cincin ini dijari manis orang yang akan menjadi suamimu." Wakana memasang cincin dijari Shin.

"Dengan begini, kalian telah menjadi suami-istri yang tidak akan bisa terceraikan oleh manusia. Kecuali diceraikan oleh Tuhan. Amin." tutur Pendeta, "Silakan mencium pasangan kalian." Shin dan Wakana melakukan Wedding Kiss.

Semua undangan pun bertepuk tangan, Shin dan Wakana tampak bahagia.

Pemberkatan telah selesai. Isak tangis keluarga mempelai sudah pecah. Kini sepatah dua kata dari keluarga dan teman.

Diantaranya orangtua Shin, orangtua Wakana, Otawara yang digantikan oleh Takami karena kentutnya yang super bau, dan yang terakhir membuat tamu kaget. Dia adalah Hiruma. Setelah menyampaikan sepatah dua kata, dia malah melamar Mamori. Membuat Mamori terkejut tak menyangka akan terjadi disana.

Kemudian, pelemparan bunga dari Wakana. Bukannya melemparkan, malah mempermainkan orang yang hendak mengambil bunga itu. Padahal mereka sudah bersiap-siap.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...  
Wakana melemparkan bunga hut ke sembarang arah. Dan yang berhasil adalah...  
Jreng-jreng, jreng-jreng...  
Mamori! Dia begitu gembira mendapat bunga yang diisukan orang yang mendapatnya akan segera menikah.

"Wah, Mamo-nee, selamat ya! Jadi tuh sama You-nii!" kata Suzuna jahil, yang dijahili hanya memerah.

Sementara Sena menutup mulut Suzuna dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Takut kalau Akuma datang menerjang mereka dari belakang.

Tiba saatnya untuk pengantin baru menjalani kehidupan baru. Shin menggandeng tangan Wakana keluar dari gereja. Di depan gedung terparkir mobil limosin. Mereka masuk dan meninggalkan teman seperjuangan mereka.

Satu minggu kemudian...

Keluarga Shin hidup dengan aman dan tentram.

Pagi ini, keluarga kecil itu sedang sarapan bersama.

"Tak terasa pernikahan kita sudah seminggu." kata Wakana lalu menyuap mulutnya.

"Iya." jawab Shin, "Masakanmu enak sekali."

Wakana hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari suaminya itu. Di suapnya lagi mulutnya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Tak bisa di telannya. Malah keluar alias muntah.

Wakana keluar masuk kamar kecil untuk muntah. Shin heran.

"Koharu, sepertinya kamu..."

"Ah, sepertinya aku..."

Mata mereka terbelalak,

"HAMIL!"

**Selesai?  
**Belum readers...  
***OMake***  
**~6 years latter~**  
"Eh, Hikaru! Kenapa wajahmu memar? Terus pakaian kamu juga kusut! Apa kamu jatuh?" tanya Wakana kepada anaknya yang baru pulang sekolah, anak yang mirip dengan Shin itu menangis.

"Kamu kenapa? Ayo cerita pada kaa-san!" perintah Koharu sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.  
"Aku digilas pake inline skatenya Suzume dan dipukul pake sapu oleh Yami, huhuhu, kaa-san", anak yang bernama Hikaru Shin itu masih menangis.  
"Kok bisa?" tanya Shin.

"Hikaru meminjam i-podnya Yami dan i-podnya terbelah jadi 2, pdahal Hikaru cuma pingin pinjam", kata Hikaru masih menangis.  
"Lalu, kenapa Suzume melindasmu?" tanya Koharu.  
"Aku meledakkan PSP-nya Suzume-chan", jawab Hikaru masih menangis lalu memeluk Koharu.

Koharu dan Seijuro hanya sweatdrop.  
_'Dia seperti S__eijuro_!' batin Koharu.

==========================FIN====================

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
